Izumina Week 2019
by QuirkQuartz
Summary: A collection of stories for Izumina Week 2019!
1. First Kiss

Dating Izuku was always going to be an... Interesting experience.

Mina had long accepted that when she realized that she was starting to like 1A's resident nerd of epic proportions. Of all the people in her class she could have fallen for, he really hadn't been one she'd thought about when she first met the guy, and he certainly wasn't anything like the kinds of people she'd normally take an interest in, but somehow, here they were.

There was something about him that had pulled her in. Well, there were a few things. A few too many to list. Needless to say, he had ended up being more her type than she thought - Though in fairness, he was more a type that she didn't even realize that she was into.

It actually took her a while to figure it out herself. Of course, this also came with the caveat that she'd never actually gone out with someone before, so naturally, she was quite nervous herself.

when she had finally admitted that she liked him, he had floundered around awkwardly and anxiously for a bit, before agreeing to see where this went, and the pair of them started to date.

Well, kind of date.

A lot of the time, it more seemed like Mina was the one dragging him out, taking him places, and generally being the one to initiate things in the relationship. Initially, anyway. Izuku was an awkward guy, and he seemed to be blown away by the mere idea of anyone being interested in him romantically to begin with. That part was understandable - If she were being honest, Mina was just as nervous, but she just pushed it to the side more, and didn't let it bother her, but she was understanding of Izuku's anxiety.

He seemed to get over it though. It took him little while, but eventually, he started becoming more outgoing, and eager to hang out with her. Not that he'd ever hesitated to spend time with her before, but it was clear that he had been a nervous wreck, worried about ruining something or screwing something up. He became less and less so as they went on more dates.

Izuku was awkward around girls as it was, so that was to be expected.

It was hard not to think that he might have come out of his shell a bit sooner had she not attempted to kiss him.

That had been on their third date. That was when you were supposed to have your first kiss with the person you were going out with, wasn't it? Enough cheesy romance films had taught her that. So that was what Mina had tried to do.

He'd turned away and backed off.

She'd taken a step too far. Immediately, she had backed off and apologized. He accepted. And the next day, the pair of them just pretended that nothing had happened.

Mina didn't try anything again until a few weeks later, when she thought that he was more settled into the relationship. He certainly seemed a lot more relaxed and content with things, like he'd gotten everything sorted out in his mind, and had spent enough time deliberating to know he was happy with how the relationship was going.

But once more, when Mina tried to close the gap, he'd backed up.

That had been yesterday. Today, Mina was sat, looking out her window, trying to figure out what was going on with him.

Her head was resting on her right hand, so her cheek was scrunched up with how she was resting it against her hand. Once more, they were acting like nothing had happened, but Mina wasn't able to just put it to one side this time. It was like a warning light. There were only really a couple of options as to why Izuku kept wanting to back away from letting Mina kiss him.

Only a few that she could think of, anyway. She muttered her answers to herself, not even realizing that she was doing it.

"He's either way too awkward... Or he's got this idea that he'd got to be the one to initiate things this time." She actually let out a small laugh, before discounting that last idea. If Izuku was anything, he wasn't traditional in the dating sense by a long-shot. If he was, then they'd probably still be tip-toeing around one another.

So, that just left awkward, didn't it? And given the kind of person that Izuku was, him just being apprehensive about thing sort of thing made sense, right?

Her lips moved before her brain fully registered what she was saying. "...Or he's just... Not interested."

That... Was also an option, wasn't it?

Not an option she particularly liked to think about, but that didn't make it less of an option. And once she actually considered it, the more she realized that she couldn't just discount the possibility - As in, literally could not. Her brain refused to let her.

She had been the one to ask Izuku out, after all. It wasn't outside the realms of possibility that he had agreed to go out with her just because he didn't want to upset her. This was Izuku, the awkward, stammering, socially conscious and nervous guy who barely managed to get through a sentence without stammering when they first arrived at Yuuei. Sure, they had all grown and developed as people since that first day...

...But that didn't discount the possibility that that was what had happened. Not wanting to upset her, he agreed to go out with her, but wasn't actually interested in anything beyond that?

Part of her knew that she was making a mountain out of a molehill and that she really should just stop right now - But now that the thought had entered her head, she couldn't get it out.

If that was the case though, why not just reject her outright and be done with it? It would have sucked, but it would be better than having her hopes up, only to be ditched at a later date, for sure. Perhaps he just didn't have the heart to -

Mina shook her head, hard. "What the hell am I thinking?!" She asked aloud. She was thinking like this had all been confirmed, like she actually knew the reason for his backing out, when really, she didn't have a single clue as to what was going on.

Her mind was just going off on it's own thing. This was weighing on her, and she did want to know what the heck was going on - That was fair, wasn't it?

She took in a deep breath, and then slowly exhaled. She wanted to know.

So she was going to figure it out.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no - _Damn it."_

Mina growled as her character shot off the screen and into oblivion, for about the second time in just about as many minutes. It flabbergasted her - She shot a look at Izuku, who just seemed somewhat clueless as to how he'd actually achieved such a feat.

"I do not understand how you are so good at these games, Izu."

"I don't either." He replied, quite honestly.

Somehow, Izuku was the greatest person at games Mina had ever seen - And this was coming from her, and her large family of people who all did their damnedest to one up each other on just about every game they could get their hands on. She'd had plenty of time t get used to how games felt.

Izuku had only a little experience with games and the likes, having played only a few Hero-based games because of course _that_ was the kind he played. Yet he seemed to stomp Mina at nearly every game they played.

She'd be bitter if it wasn't bizarrely fun. Today though, she had something more on her mind.

Subtlety wasn't exactly something Mina thought was going to work here - Which was good, because she had no intentions on being subtle in the first place. There weren't really a whole lot of options one could be subtle with when the issue was 'Why won't you kiss me?' anyway.

The pink girl had considered just what it was that she intended to do about the situation, and she'd come up with a very simple plan. A plan which would go one of two ways - Either way, she'd figure out exactly what was going on.

Their match lasted for another couple of minutes, during which Mina managed to get a revenge point against Izuku, but almost predictably, he managed to come out on top, utterly clueless as to how he'd managed it. Mina groaned and dropped her controller to the ground.

"There is no justice in this world." She commented, sarcastically and over-exaggeratedly annoyed. "You have made a mockery of justice, Izu."

"I - I swear, I have no idea how I managed any of that."

"How does one do so well at every game we play when he has no idea how he's doing it?"

"I swear I don't know."

Mina just grinned, and Izuku followed suit. Somehow, the pair of them just got endless amusement out of the absurdity of the situation. It was just dumb and hilarious when one stopped to properly think about it.

The pair of them laughed for a short while.

And then Mina decided to put her plan into motion.

"So, do you want to uh, play another mat - "

Izuku's sentence was stopped directly in its tracks when Mina's hands grasped both of his cheeks, and then looked him square in the eyes. In about half a second, she had gotten onto her knees, so she was now above him, and he was looking up at her.

"M - M - M - Mina?" His face was about as red as red got. Clearly, he knew what was about to happen.

For about two seconds, neither of them moved. Then Mina slowly closed to gap.

One of two things was going to happen here - He would either let himself be kissed, and this whole thing was just Mina's overactive imagination getting to her - Or he'd stop her. In which case, she was going to confront him.

He let her get close - Probably closer than she had the previous two attempts. Perhaps this would be third times the charm, Mina thought to herself.

"M - M - Mina, i - i - is th - this - " He was sputtering out some sort of, well, something.

Mina just leaned in closer.

_**"S - Stop!"**_

Izuku practically tore himself away from Mina, and backed away, out of her reach. His face was just as bright red, and Mina could have sworn that she saw steam rising off of his face. His hands looked to be shaking.

He'd backed out.

It was impossible not to feel the harsh stab of disappointment. For a moment there, Mina had though that just maybe, she had been overthinking everything. But now, it just seemed like her fears had been confirmed.

Had she got caught up in that moment? Maybe...

...But that didn't change anything.

There was a good, long, solid thirty seconds before either of them said anything. A cold few moments that both of them could have sworn that if they moved at all, they'd hear their bones creaking against one another.

Surprisingly, Izuku was the one who broke the silence. "M - Mina I... I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to yell, I - "

"Izu..." Mina spoke slowly, and bit the inside of her lip.

Then she gulped, and looked right at him.

"...Do you not actually like me?"

"H-Huh?!"

"Do you not want to do... _This_, anymore?"

"N-No, that's not - I - I mean, yes! I mean - Of course I do!"

"You say that like it's obvious."

"I - I - I'm still here, aren't I?!"

"This is the third time I've tried to kiss you, Izu!" Mina got off her knees and onto her feet, like Izuku had done. "Every time I go near you, you act like you're disgusted by it!"

"That - That's not it at all!"

"I don't exactly have a lot else to work with, y'know! The last tow times it happened, you just pretended like nothing happened!"

"I... I thought it'd make things less awkward..." Izuku's shoulders slumped, as he realized that his efforts, well meaning or not, had only backfired in their intention.

"It would have been less awkward if you'd just let me kiss you." Mina told him, feeling herself sigh as she spoke. Her voice became softer. "You're still here, and you say that's enough to prove you still want to... Date me?"

Izuku just nodded.

"Okay... But, how long have we been dating now? A month and a half now? And we haven't even had our first kiss. Isn't that like, something you have on your third date?"

"I... Isn't that just in the movies?"

"It's as good a reference point as any..." Mina sighed again. "I... I just wanna know why, Izu. Is... Is that me being unfair?" It was a genuine question - She didn't know.

The boy in front of her looked towards the ground for a moment, like he was ashamed of himself. Making him feel like that hadn't been Mina's intention, but it didn't change the fact that that was what she seemed to have done. He looked at the ground for about ten seconds, before he muttered something under his breath.

"I..."

Mina blinked. "You... What?"

"I said I've n..."

"I... I can't hear anything you're saying."

Izuku groaned, and looked up at her. His face was red, and the look on his face looked like he just bitten into a lemon.

"I-I've... Never k-kissed anyone before, o-okay?"

The Acid Quirk user blankly stared at Izuku. And for yet another few seconds, no noise was exchanged between the two of them.

That...

...That was it?

That was the big reason he avoided kissing her at all? The fact he'd never had his first kiss?

It had just been anxiety all along - But over something like that?!

"...Pft!" She couldn't hold it back - Mina felt herself begin to laugh. "Oh my Go-ohohohohoho-d, Izu!"

Laughter, obviously, was far from the reaction Izuku had anticipated. He stooped being so stiff and so awkward, now just thoroughly confused. "Wh-What? What?! Mina, what're you laughing at?!"

"You, you dork!"

"What - Why?!"

Forcing herself to hold back some of her chuckling, Mina looked at him, and asked, "What makes you think that I've had mine?"

Her question seemed to stun Izuku, who just looked at her like he'd been asked the simplest question in the world. His eyes opened up wider. "Y - You haven't?"

"Nu - uh, dude. Never."

"S - Seriously?!"

"Seriously serious." Mina laughed again. "Was - Are you telling me that's the main reason?"

"I - I just... Assumed... S - Since you... Seemed to know what you were doing..."

"And that made you panic?"

"W - Well..." Izuku blushed deeper, somehow. "...I d-don't know if I'm any... Good... At that."

"At kissing?"

Izuku just nodded.

Mina snorted. "Please tell me you've been practicing with a pillow."

"I - I'm not answering that!"

"Oh my God you did."

"Aaaaaaaah..." Izuku hid his face behind his hands, thoroughly embarrassed.

That had been what all of this had been innate of? He was afraid of, she guessed, disappointing her, because he didn't know if he was, of all things, a decent kisser?

The guy was a complete dork.

And she was gonna show him just how much of a dork he was.

Her hands made heir way onto his cheeks again, and gently forced him to look up at her. the back of his head gently tapped against the wall. Mina smiled at him. And then she leaned in.

This time, Izuku didn't move away.

Their first kiss only lasted for about four seconds, and it wasn't anything special by... Whatever standards kisses had. But it was gentle, and it was soft, and both their lips were warm. The pair of them got one hell of a jolt through their systems as well.

Once Mina pulled away from Izuku, her own face lilac, she smirked.

"All that worry was for nothing Izu. Trust me. You're a fine kisser."

* * *

**Aaand this is the first day of Izumina week! I hope everyone's looking forward to the rest of the week like I am! I'm actually really happy with this result as well - Given that i wrote this on the day (Uni is busy send help please I'm so tired) **

**Next prompt is gonna be Beach - I'll have a couple ideas for that one hopefully for tomorrow - See you then!**


	2. Beach Day

Mina knew what she was doing.

There was absolutely no way that she didn't know what she was doing. She was absolutely doing everything about this intentionally. And she was getting a rise out of it. There really was no other explanation.

And the worst part was it was working, even though he knew exactly what she was doing. And she seemed to know it as well, and she fully intended to take complete advantage, and she would never let him live this down for as long as he lived.

Izuku and Mina sometimes took it in turns to decide what they were going to do for dates. Essentially it was a rotation system, which let them both take the other to places they thought the other would like, to indulge the other, or introduce them to something that they liked that they wanted to share with the other. While it wasn't exactly a perfect system, and had led to a couple of flops, but for the most part, they were both happy with the set up they had.

Of course, that did mean that it was ripe for one to take advantage of if they so desired it. And Mina certainly knew how to take advantage.

"Hey Izu, think fast!" Mina yelled, before skimming her hand over the surface of the water, cupping it as best she could in her hand, and launching it towards her boyfriend.

In the ocean, it wasn't like mobility was exactly the easiest thing in the world, so all Izuku had to offer was to cover his face to try and avoid getting sea water in his eyes as Mina's splash attack. Mina smirked, and she was already making her way around him, looking for the best angle to splash him again without him noticing as he cleared his eyes.

The beach - Of course that was something Mina would suggest.

In fairness to her, it certainly was the weather for it - Lovely, sunny and warm, though Izuku knew damn well that it wasn't because of the weather that she had opted to suggest the pair of them go to the beach. Well, it was a bit.

But the main reason she had was because she wanted to see him flustered as all hell at the sight of her in a swim costume, and to drag him into the ocean to make him even more flustered.

Everything she did was designed to make him blush - The costume itself was about as suggestive as Mina probably felt she could get away with, she acted much more flirty than she normally did, and she didn't waste a second dragging him into the water.

Today was nothing more than an exercise for her in making him blush, and the pair of them knew it.

None of it was to say that he wasn't enjoying himself. Mina had the ability to make just about anything fun. It was just that Izuku knew in the back of his head that she was here solely to fluster him, and that made him conscious of just about everything either of them did.

Izuku wiped the water away from his brow, rubbed his eyes, and opened them again. His eyes stung gently, but he quickly regained his normal vision. He glanced to the left, and then to the right. Mina wasn't anywhere to seen -

And then he had pink hands on his stomach and chest.

"Yo."

"Gaaaah!"

The pink girl had moved around behind him while he'd been clearing the water from his face, and as soon as he had his vision back, she'd pounced on him. How she'd done that while barely making a sound was a mystery in itself . Not one Izuku was all too focused on right now though.

He was far too aware of just where Mina's hands were. And where her body was - Pressing against his back.

"No need to yell, Izu." Mina said, smirking. "You're just gonna call attention to yourself."

She wasn't wrong either. Izuku could not only see the glances of a couple of people who had heard him yelp, but he could feel the looks of others from a distance or out of his line of sight. The few he could see gave him odd looks, but those people stemmed to be giggling and laughing at his awkwardness, and that the young couple in general.

Mina squeezed on Izuku's abs. Once more, he yelped.

"Gah! M - Mina!"

His girlfriend just had the biggest smirk on her face. "Hey, not my fault you're built. C'mon, this is like, the one situation where I get to do this in public - You think I'm not gonna take advantage?"

"I - I know you will - A - Are - B - But, y - You taking advantage i - is kind of the p - problem here!"

"Well considering you're not telling me to stop, I'm guessing it's not that big a problem."

"That - That is n - not correct logic!"

"And yet you still don't tell me to get off."

Izuku groaned, and gently sunk into the water, until it was up to his cheeks, as the water attempted to cool them down for him. He knew exactly what she was doing, and it was still working - How the hell wouldn't it? His half-naked girlfriend clinging onto him and grabbing him and muttering to him things he couldn't even argue - He wasn't sure if he hated or loved it more. And that in itself was even more embarrassing.

She'd caught him in a paradox of fluster, embarrassment, humiliation and awkwardness.

Mina didn't let go the entire time he lowered himself, gently sliding down into the water with him, and letting her body float behind him. Her hands didn't move the entire time. She gently flicked a strand of his hair out of her face, and then rested her head on his shoulders.

"Hey, if it wasn't socially looked down on, I'd be more than fine with you doing the same thing to me."

At that sentence being whispered into his ear, Izuku composure completely lost itself. Bright red in the face and heart battering against his chest, he quickly turned to look at her - Maybe to tell her to stop before he lost all semblances of dignity or... He didn't even really know himself.

His sudden turn was far too fast though, and he lost his balance, and Mina's extra weight didn't help at all.

The pair of them plummeted straight into the water.

It took them both a moment to realize what had happened, and for Mina to realize that she was kind of dragging Izuku under the water and he couldn't move. Once she did, she let go of him, and the pair of them just sort of looked at once another.

From his perspective, Mina was upside down, though it was equally possible that he was the one who was oriented the wrong way. She was looking at him, her cheeks puffed up as she tried to store what little air she had in her mouth. She had attempted to tie her hair back a bit with a hair bobble, before jumping into the water, to try to keep it at least somewhat neat and orderly while she swam - That was gone, probably lost in the sand somewhere.

On his part, Izuku had just sort of floundered around, kicking and punching at the water before he just sort of calmed himself down somehow, and floated about. If he was facing upwards, Mina was blocking the sunlight. He could feel his hand was dug into the sand, which prevented him from just floating away.

For a few seconds, they just looked at one another. Then the absurdity took over.

And they both laughed...

...Forgetting for a moment that they were still underwater.

About five seconds later, both of them were above the water line, coughing and sputtering, and spitting out the salty taste of seawater that had filled their mouths. Their throats had gone dry, and their eyes both stung.

Then they looked at once another.

And then they laughed again.

* * *

**It's a shorter story, but I don't know if there's a whole lot that can be done with this concept, so I decided not to let it overstay it's welcome. Izumina week has ended up being pretty fun these last two days - More fun than I've had with writing in general. I'm enjoying the challenge. **

**Tomorrow is Quirk Swap / Couple Cosplay - and I think I've got a fun little idea for this one. **

**A heads up, because i forgot to mention it in the first chapter - Theres tons of Izumina stuff being reblogged on the MinaDeku Tumblr - I'm reblogging everything sent my way, everything Izumina that comes up, and even going into the lists to find stuff people haven't posted on Tumblr, and linking their work from there - IT's where you'll want to be following from if you're interested in following the week and finding new creators - Plenty of people have been submitting stuff so far :D**


	3. Quirk Swap

"This... Feels... _Weird_..."

Izuku couldn't help but feel himself gulp as acid secreted itself from his now pink skin, before awkwardly sliding off of his hands, and onto the ground, sizzling and creating little droplets in the ground underneath him. Little lines of steam - Or whatever it was - rose from the dissolving ground.

He jumped back awkwardly from the melting ground, watching it in a mixture of anxiety, and bizarre fascination at what happened. A few people who walked by looked at him, but didn't say anything. None of them were interested in confronting some idiot who couldn't control his Quirk. That was a job for the Heroes.

When the fizzling stopped, he gulped, and sighed. He hadn't been able to resist. Now he wished he had.

Another sixteen hours of this?

"You think you feel weird?" Izuku turned to see his now pale skinned girlfriend standing behind him, looking at her hands like they had changed before her. She shivered. "I feel like I'm dangerously close to exploding just about any second."

"A - Are you alright?"

Mina paused for a moment before answering. Her golden irises darted to the side. Her black sclera somehow stood out all the more against her pale, almost albino complexion. "Aside from being tense as hell, I... Think so. Not a big fan of the whole story behind how you got this Quirk, though. Definitely not a fan of the idea of my limbs blowing up."

"Y... Yeah..." Izuku said, biting the inside of his lower lip. He was just as anxious - Terrified really.

Absolutely terrified of what could happen.

It had been a third of a day since the incident had occurred - An encounter with a thug who had an incredibly peculiar Quirk.

The pair of them had been walking. No real destination in particular. They had just run a few errands in the city, and were making their way back to their dorms at Yuuei, though on the way, they had wound up taking a longer way, thanks to some roadworks and no entry signs monitored by Heroes. They both assumed it was a Villain, but that the Pros had everything under control.

As they made their way around, they both head voices, and then realized that they were being approached by three men - One of which was being chased by the other two. Those other two being police officers. It didn't take a mastermind to realize that they were chasing the one responsible for the blocked main route.

Immediately, the pair of them had sprung into action, ready to stop the thug dead in his tracks. That hadn't deterred him though - He swung low, with almost unnatural movements, and then, once in close, pressed a hand against each of their chests.

Immediately, something was wrong. When Izuku tried to activate his Quirk, it didn't work.

Well, it did. But it wasn't his Quirk.

It was Mina's.

The thug has a Quirk which had apparently been dubbed 'Switch' - By touching two people at the same time, he was able to force their Quirks to swap. He had utilized it when robbing a store, and used his power to confuse his victims, and the Heroes which initially tried to apprehend him. While weak in of itself, Switch was a great Quirk for deception and redirection. If used well, the element of surprise and subversion could allow him to make an easy escape. And both the young teenagers had fallen victim to this.

Temporarily, Izuku had been granted Mina's Acid Quirk. The more horrifying aspect was that in exchange, Mina had been temporarily granted One For All.

Thankfully, the immensely powerful Quirk hadn't activated itself when she initially made the attempt to - Because unlike her own Quirk, which responded to her will, Mina hadn't gone through the steps Izuku had to go through when he activated One For All. Doing them were like muscle memory to him, to the point he more or less just wished to activate his Quirk, and his body did the rest. That was probably how he'd been able to activate Acid in the first place.

It went without saying he had failed entirely to do anything against the thug, and that they got away. Both students were given a ride back to Yuuei by the officers, who explained the situation to their teachers. They were both given the day off, since no one wanted to risk them losing control and hurting themselves, or each other, while under the effects of Switch.

Thankfully, the Quirk was documented - It's effects wore off after twenty-four hours. But still, it was nerve wrecking.

Mina though, tried to deflect the situation with humour. "You should consider keeping the pink, Izu. Suits ya."

Acid was the main reason Mina's skin was the shade it was. While some genetic factors played into it as well, without her Quirk at all, Mina's skin had reverted to the natural shade without it - Which was as pale as pale could get without becoming pure white. Meanwhile, the effects of Acid had begun to take route in Izuku's skin, giving him a pink hue.

Apparently, Switch swapped the exact genetics of the Quirks - Which was why Mina had started to go pale, and why Izuku had started to turn pink.

"I uh... I think I prefer the pink on you." Izuku said, looking at his hands, and at the droplets of acid still clinging to his fingers.

"So the whole ghost thing isn't to your liking, huh?"

"I - I didn't mean - "

"Relax. I'm kidding." Mina reinforced him, letting out a small sigh. She glanced at herself in the window, and a small frown came onto her lips. "You're not alone on that front, trust me. I look like a zombie like this... I'll be happy when I've got my Quirk back, and you've got yours."

It was a mystery just how One For All hadn't torn her body apart when it entered her system. It had taken Izuku ten months of physical, specialized training to be able to tolerate and contain the power that his inherited power gave him. How Mina had been able to accept it so easily was... Curious.

She wasn't unfit by any stretch of the imagination, but was it enough to actually hold One For All? It seemed to be - Or maybe Switch allowed the holders of the Quirks to withstand the prerequisites bodies usually had to go through in order to accept their Quirks. Which one it was was really a mystery - But there was the present fear that if Mina did activate the power, it would undo the effect, and blast her to bits.

An outcome neither of them wanted.

Izuku honestly just wished he had some way to reassure Mina that she would be okay. She was putting on a brave face, but underneath that, she had to be terrified - Izuku knew. He'd been there himself.

Only he had the guarantee that his body would keep him together. Mina didn't have that. There were too many unknowns to ensure it. One For All was too unique a Quirk to rely on the same rule that Switch enforced, which let Izuku to wield Acid without danger to himself. Too many variables for too incredibly unique Quirks.

"You do look good with pink though." Mina smirked, looking to lighten the mood all the same. "You should dye your hair once we're back to normal. We can be Pink Pals."

The teenage boy couldn't stop himself from letting loose a small smile, before he looked at the bag Mina had in her hand. "What'd you get?"

"Just some snacks." Mina told him. She reached into the bag, and pulled out a black and white cap, which she then flung onto her head, just behind her horns. "And this. Might as well do the whole monochrome thing while I'm like this, I guess."

"You... Bought a hat just for today?"

"Well, I reckon it'll still look neat once I get my pink skin back. Just thought I should take advantage while I've got the chance."

There wasn't really anything to do at Yuuei, and just waiting for the clock to tick down the hours until they would return to normal was like waiting on a relative who was undergoing heart surgery. It was just unbearable.

So they decided to head into town to do... Something. Anything, really. Shop, walk around again, a change of scenery - Just not them sitting and waiting for a second longer, lest they go insane.

They carried on along the street, hand in hand, looking for something to take their minds off their current situation. A couple of stalls and a public performance kept them busy for half an hour, but it didn't do much. It felt like a lot longer than it was. Under normal circumstances, Izuku might have found some kind of enjoyment in looking so unusual for once, having spent the majority of his life being about as plain as a piece of paper. Not this time though

Their situation weighted on their minds far more than they realized, and more than either of them were willing to admit, for fear of worrying the other. So they just kept on keeping on, hoping to make the best of the situation.

Eventually though, the topic became unavoidable, and became something Izuku couldn't deal with the tension of not mentioning.

"Uh... Y - Your Quirk." He said, awkwardly looking at Mina, who looked back at him with just as much awkwardness. "I uh... I - I didn't realize how tricky it was to control it when you were just holding it. I uh, tried while you were in that store earlier, and it just kind of... Ran down my hand."

"Oh. yeah... I have to focus on making it more viscous before i can hold it. Kinda like jelly." Mina explained. "Then i can throw it in those glomps I normally do."

"How do you... Do that?"

"I just kinda... Think it, really. And I produce more than normal - It's stickier and more thick, so I need more, since it'll all be packed together."

"I see..."

"Speaking of Quirks... Yours is kind of specific, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... It's a specific set of instructions. And kinda weird ones when you think about it."

"I... Tend not to, to be honest."

"Fair enough." Mina nodded. "Not that I plan on trying it. I'd rather not explode."

"I would... Also prefer that. A lot."

"You wouldn't get your special Mina snuggles if I did." Mina said, nudging his arm playfully, and trying to make the subject less serious.

"I - I mean... True... But I... I'd be fine with not having them again if it just meant you'd be fine for sure."

Despite herself, that was the first time she had genuinely managed to smile all day. It was a really small one, but it was one that she wasn't putting on for appearances sake, or for making Izuku feel better about the situation.

She didn't get to deliver a response though

"Stop, thief!"

"You get back here!"

At that moment, someone ended up shooting straight out of the crowd and into a nearby wall - He had utilized some kind of Air Propulsion Quirk, but in doing so had launched himself like a bullet, something which it could only be assumed he hadn't meant to do.

Both Izuku and Mina knew exactly what the cause was, without even seeing the guy - Yesterday, the guy had robbed a store, and now, today, he was switching to a grab-and-run in the streets? His success must have boosted his confidence to try to get away with something in broad daylight, on such a busy street. He was on a crime spree, and it was only in this moment that the idea entered the young couples head that he got off on the rush of crime, rather than stealing for any financial gain.

They were both moving before they knew what was happening. The anxiety from hours ago was gone - Both of them had revenge in sight, as well as putting a crook they had failed to capture in his place.

He ran into a busy street, both teenagers running after him close behind. He was wearing an all black set of clothes with his hood up - He wasn't all that hard to spot.

"I recognize this street!" Mina yelled to Izuku. "It's got an alleyway which takes it to the main street! If I were this guy, I'd be looking to blend into the crowds there!"

Right now, his clothes were so distinctive because they knew what they were looking for, and he wasn't being inconspicuous by running. If he got to a busy street, and slowed down, he'd be harder to spot. Hell, if he had some clothes underneath his jacket, he could ditch the black clothing, and carry on like he had always just been walking among his new street, and they'd never be able to identify him.

"Okay! You follow him!" Izuku called, already coming up with a plan. "I'll cut him off!"

"I know where the alley is! I should - "

"No way!" Izuku told her firmly. "He'll make a run for the main street if this is his plan! He won'd double back - Not if people know he's a thief! You can't be the one stopping him - We still don't know what'll happen if you use One For All like this!"

Mina wanted to protest, but she knew what he was saying made sense. Anything could happen, and the person who this guy ran for needed to be able to defend themselves. Mina couldn't - Not without risking blasting her arm off.

The fact this guy had shown himself around them for the second time in as many days - It was either fate, or incredible good luck. Whatever it was, they couldn't let the opportunity just slip them by. They had to make the most of what they had.

They split, Izuku running as absolutely fast as his legs would let him to the next street, looking to find the alleyway Mina described. The main street was packed full of people - If he got through him, he'd be able to blend into the crowd without any issue at all.

On the other street, Mina ran as fast as she could towards the thief. "Thief!" She yelled, as loud as she could - Like Izuku said, if people knew he was a thief, they'd be ready for him if he doubled back, and this guy wouldn't be able to take on a bunch of people, even with his disorienting Quirk. Sheer numbers would be his downfall there.

He ducked into the alley. Mina followed him, and ran straight after him.

The guy managed to get just under a third of the way through before Izuku appeared at the other end of the alley. "Stop!"

Of course, the thug didn't stop. Instead, he ran straight for Izuku. He reached for his jacket pocked.

And pulled out a knife.

Evidently, his Quirk wasn't his only means of self preservation, and he had thought far enough ahead to have plans for if he got caught outmaneuvered.

"Izu!" Mina yelled, panicked. "Watch it!"

More Acid. Thicker. More. Izuku went over the instructions Mina had given her when she explained how she created the glomps of Acid she always threw from a distance. He wasn't used to a Quirk like Acid, but it was all he had to defend himself. Though shaky, he had no choice.

In his hand, a thicker glomp of Acid began to form - It was still more liquid than jelly-like, but it was something all the same.

Izuku threw it, trying to land the hit anywhere close to his target.

He failed.

Again, he attempted to throw another glomp, but once more, he failed - He wasn't used to a Quirk like this! He had no idea how to aim, how to create the exact sort of Acid he wanted, how to do anything with this Quirk!

It was long range! He was used to hand-to-hand combat!

In a split second, he decided that that was what he would do. He thought back to Stain, and the moves that the Hero Killer had used.

The thug was practically an arms length away. He slashed with the knife - He wasn't aiming to kill Izuku. Just injure him enough so he'd get out of the way.

That made things easier.

Ducking and sidestepping, Izuku was able to dodge the slash with relative ease. This guy was much slower than Stain was, and nowhere near as zealous or well practiced. Compared to him, this guy was so incredibly slow.

Swinging his right arm like he would a right hook, Izuku struck the side of the thug with an open hand. For a moment, it didn't seem like there was anything special about that strike, aside from the kinetic impact of it.

But then, Izuku activated Acid.

He didn't have full control over just how potent the Acid was. He wasn't trying to dissolve the man into nothing, but he did hope that the pain from such a potent Quirk would incapacitate him. And there was certainly pain.

"Gaaah! You little_ fucking brat!"_

Just not enough.

His left eye became the target of choice for the hilt of the knife when the thug swung back - The sudden force he put in, no doubt thanks to the adrenaline now in his system, was more than enough to knock Izuku right off his feet and flat on his back.

And without his Quirk, Izuku had no way to counter effectively when another slash came his way. This one desiring nothing more than vengeance for his burnt side.

Not that he needed it.

Behind the thug, static.

Where there had been no wind, a sudden gust.

Where there had been no fog, dust now erupted.

Where a pink girl had been anxiously stood, only kicked up debris now remained.

And where nothing had been behind the thug before, Mina was now in mid air, lunging herself at the man attacking her boyfriend.

Time seemed to slow down for a moment - Mina was literally shooting through the air, her arm swung back, ready to unleash hell on the thug, only slightly looking behind him to see what was about to send him flying. Static covered her body, and her veins glowed. Colour came back to her skin, making her a light brownish shade, lit up by the glows of the bio-electricity sparking off of her.

Time restarted.

And before Izuku could even register it, the thug was now on the other side of the street, shot aside like a shell fired from a gun. Amazingly, he was in one piece. As was Mina.

As she fell to the ground though, it was clear not all her pieces were together.

Izuku's eyes shot wide open. And as she hit the ground, he called out to her.

_**"MINA!"**_

* * *

Time was always slower when one was worried. It didn't matter what one did while they attempted to wait. Time would just refuse to move.

It certainly did for Izuku as he waited for the doctors to tell him Mina was okay.

He normally wasn't an impatient person. He'd waited ten months to get his Quirk, hadn't he? It wasn't like he couldn't wait.

This was different though. This was Mina.

And time moved at an absolute crawl because of that. He could have gone on a walk, circled the hospital twice, gone home, eaten dinner, taken a nap, and done another two laps around the hospital, and he was certain that that would have taken up six minutes with how slow every second took.

By some miracle, One For All hadn't blasted her to bits. Izuku didn't have an explanation as to why - Nor did he care in the slightest. All that mattered right now was that she was okay.

She had to be okay.

She had to be.

He bit at his nails, and paced up and down the corridor. She must have picked up how to use it when he had first explained his Quirk to her. He wished he never had - Maybe then she wouldn't be in the hospital with two broken legs and a shattered arm.

If he had fought better, she might now have been here.

His breathing felt like it was quickening. Was... This what it was like to worry about someone who had done this to themselves?

Throughout his time at Yuuei, Izuku had broken his body many, many times with the sheer unbridled power behind One For All. And he'd done so without consequence, without thinking about those who ended up worrying sick about his whenever it happened to him. He'd always done it in the pursuit of becoming a great Hero, or whenever he'd needed to put his safety second, and others first.

But was this what he'd put his friends and family through?

Condemning them to the merciless passage of time, the crippling anxiety, and nail-biting and the pacing?

Was this what he'd done to them?

A jab hit him in the gut. Guilt. In a way, he blamed himself for this happening as much as he did the sheer power of his Quirk - If he'd never been with Mina, then Switch wouldn't have forced their Quirks to swap with one another.

It made him want to... To... To do something - Anything to release the sheer amount of tension in his stomach. He wanted to speak to Mina more than anything in the world. He wanted to -

"Mr. Midoriya."

Izuku ceased in his pacing and looked towards the room door, where a young nurse was stood, holding the door open, and standing to the side to allow him room to enter. She offered him a small, assuring smile. "You're free to visit Miss Ashido now."

for a moment, Izuku blankly looked at the nurse as if he'd forgotten what he was here for. He looked between her and the door, before he actually made any steps forwards it.

Time began to move normally again once Izuku entered the room. As he entered, he saw Mina, laying in her bed with a cast around her right arm. She was leaning against the headrest of her bed, which had been adjusted so she was sat up.

Once he was within sight, she turned towards him, and gave him a smile. "Hey, pinky."

"H - Hey..." Izuku said, slowly, walking towards her. "You... You okay?"

"Well, as good as I can be like this." She answered, surprisingly cheerfully. "They have a person with a healing Quirk here who fixed my legs, but they still said I should wear the cast for my arm for a couple days." She pointed at her wrapped up arm, like she'd never seen one before. Looking at him, she tilted her head. "Your eye okay?"

Izuku nodded. "Y - Yeah... The... Swelling went down a while ago... It'll bruise though."

"Glad you're okay." She said, happily. "Was worried that it was gonna be worse than it was. It was kinda scary to watch."

"You seem... Chipper." Izuku slowly commented. He wasn't sure what he had expected when he'd stepped into the room, but cheerful Mina hadn't been it.

Well, considering a few hours ago I thought I'd explode if I used your Quirk - I think I'm feeling kinda good, yeah."

She was relieved - Understandable, given the situation. Izuku was as well. She was okay, which was what he'd wanted to know and be sure of. Even if the wait had killed him, he was glad that he was here for her the first chance he got.

But the thought of her going through the same hell he had gone through...

Izuku's pink hand reached out and grabbed hold of Mina's free, pale one. The difference in their skin colour, and the fact they were inverted no longer registered to Izuku. Right now, he was far more concerned about her well being.

"D'you know how that guy I punched is doing?" The pale girl asked. "I didn't like... Y'know, did I...?"

"No, no... He's... He was arrested."

"Oh, good. I thought I hit him super hard though."

"I... I think you only used a small percent of One For All's power." Izuku explained, his voice getting quieter and quieter as he spoke. "But since your body couldn't handle it... It broke anyway..."

"You okay?" Mina asked, interlocking her fingers with his. "Y'seem quiet. Considering I've only just woken up,you'd think you'd be the talkative one out of us."

"Mina, I... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?" She blinked. "What on Earth for?"

"It's my fault you're in here like this..."

"...I'd say it's more my fault, y'know. I did use the hyper dangerous Quirk to jump at the guy trying to cut you. I don't think you had any control over that."

"I - If I'd not been with you when our Quirks got swapped, this wouldn't have happened at all! I - If I'd been able to deal with that guy myself, you wouldn't have had to use One For All at all! Or I should have tried to tell you how to control it, or - "

"Dude, relax." Mina squeezed his hand as she said that to him firmly, but gently at the same time. "I'm the one who made the choice to use the Quirk. Not you. And neither of us could have foreseen any of this. You're good, but you don't have a future sight Quirk."

Izuku slumped. "I... I should have done better..."

"If you hadn't been there with me when our Quirks got swapped, I'd've been there on my own. you were with me because I wanted you to come with me, and, I hope, you wanted to be there. If you hadn't been there, I might've ended up with a total strangers Quirk. If you hadn't been there... I dunno if I'd've been able to do anything to stop that guy."

"...Did... Did I do this to you?" The green haired boy asked, gently. "Did I... Put you through this kind of worry while you waited to see me?"

"...I'd be lying if I said no." Mina admitted, squeezing his hand again. She gave him a soft smile. He was going through the worry, and all the scenarios in his head that he could have done differently.

She'd been there many times thanks to him.

"...I'm sorry..." He apologized again, hiding his eyes beneath his hair.

"Don't be. In a way... I should be saying sorry to you. For making you worry... And for giving you crap when you did this." The pale girl smiled. "I...I get why you do it now. Better than I used to. It... My body just..."

"...Moved on it's own."

"...Right."

there was silence for a few seconds.

"...I'm going to..." Izuku started, pausing for a half second before sighing and continuing. "...Be more careful from now on. I... I don't want to put you through this anymore..."

"...I'd like that." Mina nodded, gently. "...We're gonna be Heroes though. We've gotta do what we've gotta do."

"I know... But I can still try and save you from worrying where I can."

"I'll do the same... Y'know. When I've got my Quirk back." Mina chuckled. "I think this Quirk suits you better though. You know what you're doing with it... Besides, you earned it."

Izuku nodded. "...I... I think I understand you a bit better too, honestly. Thanks to this Quirk swapping... Thing. I... Don't think I realized just how completely hard you must've worked to get to be so accurate with it."

"It did take a while to learn. And... I guess I understand your bone breaking more. Since it's, y'know, not something that's easy to avoid for you."

Both of them sighed deeply. Somehow, they both felt much, much lighter.

"...Well, at least we've got that."

"...Yeah. Still want my Acid back though."

"Trust me Mina, you're more than welcome to it once this limit is up."

"Good."

* * *

**I actually had far more fun with this one than I thought I would - I like this one a lot - And it's the longest so far - Much longer than i planned!**

**Next prompt is the Space Au - And this one, I've been looking forward to for months!**


	4. Space AU

If there was one thing Izuku loved, above all things, it was the stars.

The bright balls that turned the blackness of the void that surrounded his home world into beautiful mosaics of dotted beauty and wonder above the inhabitant's heads. The beauty of the night sky, dotted with stars, was equally as mysterious, and existential for the people of the Earth, for millennia.

Humanity was an odd species, and as their neighbours had come to describe them, they were…. Unusual, when one stepped back and looked at them with some sheer objectivity.

If the galaxy had to use a single word to describe them, that word would be; "Schizophrenic."

Traditional, yet constantly pushing towards change. Claimants to love and seek out peace, yet always looking for reasons to fight one another. Claiming to be united, while still able to bicker amongst themselves. Calling themselves progressive, while clinging to the past. Few races had such a barbaric past. It had made earning the other races respect… Difficult, to say the least.

Convincing them that Humanity had progressed, and evolved, hadn't been easy, and had taken the combined effort of all Humans throughout the Realms of Solaris. Great wonders had been constructed, worlds flourished, and stations and colonies that looked as though they had been crafted by the hands of the Star Gods themselves. Solaris was a solar system of immense wealth.

Proof that humanity had come so far.

For many centuries, the people of the Earth had looked up, and been fascinated by the universal painting above them and their world. The imagination flared up, and the urge, the yearning, the desire to explore, burned. What Humanity was always meant to do, they all felt.

The urge to explore. To settle. To create, and to thrive.

Stars presented thousands of questions.

What existed at those many different burning balls of light?

What kinds of worlds were there?

How many worlds existed around them?

Could they live on them?

What could they do to live on those worlds?

Even in the current age, those questions inspired Humanity.

The Earth rotated slowly, but from where Galileo Station orbited, the rotation could be seen. Ireland was the first nation to erupt into light, the entire island switching on it's lights, and the brilliance of modern society shone even against the void of space. Next came Britain, and then France, until before long, half the continent of Europe, and parts of north Africa were entirely illuminated. On the planet Izuku watched below, he knew that even as the people slept, those who dedicated their lives to the United Solaris Federation did not. Even in the night, they would dedicate themselves. An unstoppable workforce dedicated to the betterment of humankind.

Man-kinds home world was not the only thing that the young Hero could see either. The first off-world colony was in clear sight too - Luna shone against the darkness. The terraformed moon, home to billions of the first pioneers of the Human species. In the past, it had been used as a launching platform, to shoot supplies to the various solar system colonies, back when Humanity had only a limited presence in space. The lack of an atmosphere had been an advantage then. It made shooting supplies and rockets and colonists into deep space easy. Now that space was the playground of Humanity, taking advantage of the launching systems wasn't necessary anymore. So instead, the world had been terraformed. A barren rocky world of nothing, now a thriving world, contributing to the betterment of the system.

Like a jewel that represented Earth's achievements.

Solaris had so much to be proud of. It's technology. It's civilisation. It's home world. It's solar system, and it's territory. Even just a few years ago, this would have all been inconceivable.

Now it was their reality.

A reality Izuku wanted nothing more than to contribute to.

"Midoriya!"

Izuku made himself look away from the planet below. He looked to his side, and gave a smile to his approaching comrade. "Kirishima." He nodded as he greeted him.

"I was wondering where you were. Computer said you were on this deck, but I couldn't think of any reason you'd be down here." The Hardening Hero folded his arms as he spoke, and glanced out the window Izuku had been looking from. "I guess this explains it though."

The green haired young man nodded. "This deck has the best view of Earth and Luna on the station."

Kirishima watched over the blue planet and it's satellite with a paused breath. "The capitals nice... I like the view of Mars more though."

"Kacchan would probably say the same about Titan." Izuku said, with a small, awkward smile. "I guess I just have an affinity for Earth since it's my home world. Like you and Mars. Or Iida and Callisto."

"Or Tsuyu about Europa, or Kaminari about Ceres."

"Yeah." Izuku nodded. "If we were in orbit around any of those places, you might find them here, and not me."

"Probably." Kirishima agreed. "Anyway, I came here to get you."

"Huh?" Izuku looked directly towards Kirishima now, giving him a quizzical expression. "What for?"

The black-haired Martian taped Izuku's collarbone - Specifically against his com device. The small device beeped at Kirishima's touch, and Izuku felt his face redden when he realized what sound he had heard.

"Your com unit was down. We've been trying to get in touch with you for the last half an hour."

The Earthborn gulped. "I - I'm sorry! I - I as meeting with the Admiral of the station and he told me to t - turn it off, and I guess I forgot to turn it back on..."

"Yeah, he mentioned something like that. Apparently he doesn't like being interrupted while talking to people." Kirishima turned around, and began to walk back to the lift he had come from, gesturing for Izuku to walk alongside him. He did so, quickly jogging and then slowing down to match Kirishima's walking pace. "Anyway, we've got the go-ahead. We're headed to Io." Once in the omnilift, he spoke to the computer. "Hanger Deck four."

Shutting the doors, the omnilift began to whirr, and Izuku felt himself moving up, and then after a second, to the sides, as the lift calculated the most efficient route to take it's occupants to it's destination.

Io was a moon that orbited Jupiter, and one Izuku had spent three years of life life when he was training to be a Hero. The entire world was one big research and education world. Io University was the biggest building on the moon, towering even outside the moons atmosphere and into orbit like a space-elevator, protected by kinetic shields and a few defensive tractor beams to redirect any stray asteroid that got too close. The building defined the moon so much, Io was sometimes called Io University as though the moon and the university were one in the same.

It's surface was littered with research labs, all pushing various forms of technology, and developing new ones that would best serve Humanity. The greatest minds of the system ended up at Io, surrounded by their peers, all in the efforts of pushing Humanity that bit further along the path of technological and developmental utopia.

But it was also home to the top Hero schools in the system as well - Io was a world of education, and all forms of education were important there. Izuku had spent three years there, training to become a Hero. It had been where he had met Kirishima, and many of his other friends that he now served alongside as Heroes of Solaris. It had been where Izuku had accomplished his dreams.

He scratched his head. "Why Io?..." He muttered quietly, without really thinking.

"Diplomacy." Kirishima said suddenly, evidently having heard the mutterings of his friend. "Apparently we're guiding Xenosian royalty past Tau Ceti and back to Xenosia."

"Xenosian Royalty?" Izuku looked towards Kirishima with his eyes wide open. "There's Xenosian royalty on Io?!"

"According to the Captain." Kirishima nodded. "The Xenosian's don't think of royalty the same way we do, he says. We're not escorting their queen back, if that's what you're thinking."

A small sigh escaped Izuku's lips. "I - I see... That would have been... Kind of a stressful first interstellar mission."

"Yeah... About that."

"Huh?"

"You've been assigned as her personal guard."

The doors to the omnilift slid open, and as soon as they did, everyone on Hanger Deck Four heard the sounds of a Japanese-born Hero yelling; "What?!"

* * *

Reaching Jupiter didn't take long at all. Just over an hour at the sub-light speeds that Solaris ships were capable of going at. The Yuuei was a Tokyo-Class Starship - One of the higher end up designs in the fleet, and had just gone through a retrofit to increase the ships capabilities while on long-term missions into deep space, and interstellar settlements. Reaching a moon that was only six-hundred-thirty million kilometres would take no time at all in comparison.

_"Attention all hands."_ A series of internal communication devices lit up, projecting the face of the Yuuei's captain, Pro Hero Shota Aizawa, also known as Erasure Head, onto various screens that littered nearly each and every corridor of the ship. No matter where you were on the ship, the captains voice would reach you, without question. _"We will be arriving at Io University Space Dock in approximately five minutes. Make sure your assignments are carried out, and that you observe the necessary protocols when dealing with alien VIPs. Essential personal, make your way to your posts." _

Izuku gulped, and sighed, and began his way to the docking bay.

Of everyone on this ship, he was still stunned beyond all belief that he had been the one selected to actually meet with this Xenosian, and had been assigned as her personal guard. It was his duty, for the duration of this trip - Which would take well over a month, if the star charts were to be believed - to attend to the royalty's every need, to make sure they were comfortable, and they were shown around the ship as needed. A full trip through space, he would be around this royal alien, making sure she found everything on an enormous, sterile starship acceptable.

He had been the one chosen? He sighed again. Once he had gotten on the ship, the first thing he had done was get in contact with the Captain, and, after being given a whole lot of grief for holding up the departure time, he asked if he was really the best choice for what was, while reportedly a rather tedious assignment, an extraordinarily important job when working with alien cultures. He was fresh from the academy, only having served as a Hero on Earth for a number of months, with extremely little experience working with aliens directly.

According to his Captain, the royal in question had requested for someone of a similar age to them, apparently for comfort reasons. According to one of her personal guards, she had been more comfortable around the students at Io than she had been around her guards, even though they were of the same species. Apparently that wasn't incredibly uncommon among Xenosians. Since the Xenosians were one of the few races that Humanity had been able to establish good trade and diplomacy with, United Solaris command agreed. And of all their younger recruits, Izuku was one of the top of his class in Xeno-sociology, as well as in Heroics, and had some reasonable success as a Hero on Earth. He was the most qualified person to be her guide, given her requirements.

While he wanted to protest, Izuku didn't really have any reason to refuse this order. Instead, he had saluted, his fist placed atop his heart, and accepted his assignment.

Outside of patrols and training exercises, Izuku hadn't ever really been on a deep space assignment. He'd only ever really known a few aliens, and certainly no Xenosians. Understandably, he was anxious. If there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was screw this up.

For the last hour, he'd researched as much on Xenosian culture and customs as he possibly could. There wasn't exactly a ton on protocols regarding communication with the royalty on a regular basis, but he had learned more about them. Apparently, they were more akin to nobles without the power in Xenosian society - Families that had experience, and a wealth of knowledge, and therefore acted like advisers and diplomats. So he wasn't escorting the literal princess of an entire world - That had at least relieved his anxieties somewhat.

Not to say they didn't still have political leverage. In the meritocracy that was the Xenosian Federation, the royalty were still incredibly respected, and what they said was to be taken seriously. While they could choose their own paths, having a royal in your field was no only a great honour, but they were considered to be the voices of the people, and what they felt often resonated with the common-folk. How they had achieved this involved lots of technology and social conditioning of those royal family members - It was a purer form of semi-monarchy than anything Earth had ever accomplished.

Lots of it still didn't make a ton of sense though. Without the context, and the full understanding of Xenosian culture, Izuku couldn't make any real assumptions, nor could he really judge the merits of it. Then again, he couldn't judge it at all. Judgement of other cultures had lead to far too many wars for Earth, and they sure as hell didn't need to find out what a war in space was like.

He arrived at his post, just as he felt the ship start to slow. Inertial Dampeners limited the shaking on the inside of the ship, but he still felt the shake as the ship connected with the Io Space Dock. Izuku did a quick check over his Hero costume, wanting to ensure that he was presentable. He adjusted his mask, and tugged on his gloves, making sure that they weren't slouchy.

The docking doors opened. He knew the Kinetic Shielding would protect him, but Izuku found himself holding his breath all the same - The emptiness and merciless vacuum of space being kept at bay by little more that an invisible shield was something he'd have to get used to. He checked behind him, partly to just make certain he wasn't flying off into nothingness at Star-God's knew what speed, but also because he suddenly felt the presence of others. Security officers and the likes. The Captain too, dressed up in dress uniform, and had actually taken the effort to make himself look presentable, as opposed to his usual scruffy looks. There were a bunch of officers that Izuku didn't recognize though, though there was one he did.

"Kacchan?" Izuku blinked. He didn't know why he addressed his old academy rival verbally - Perhaps the nervousness of the situation here just made him happy to see a face he recognized.

The Titanian gave him a glare. "Eyes on your job, Deku."

Izuku gulped, and turned his head back forward - Bakugou was right, his focus needed to be on his job. At the bottom of the ramp, he could see the Xenosian's begin their climb.

Once they got to the same level as Izuku was, he forced himself to swallow his nervousness.

"Welcome aboard the Yuuei." Aizawa said, formally. He raised his right arm out at a perfect ninety-degrees parallel to his body, and then turned his open hand into a fist, which he then placed atop his heart - His thumb and his index finger pressed against his chest. The salute of Solaris.

One by one, all the Humans repeated the same salute. Stood in front of the actual royal, the two Xenosian's, their faces covered by what looked like some traditional garb, held their forearms across their chests to create an X shape, left forearm on top, their fists touching the opposing shoulder. "The Xenosian people thank you for your hospitality."

Formalities aside, the Captain approached the aliens to shake their hands. Both hesitated, but seemed aware enough of Human custom to acknowledge the gesture, and both accepted it, one after another.

"My name is Shota Aizawa. I'm the Captain of this vessel." Aizawa introduced himself. He then turned to Izuku. "This is Izuku Midoriya. He's been selected as the royal's guard."

Izuku tried his best not to sweat at he felt the two aliens look over him, inspecting him, like they were looking for some kind of flaw in a product.

"Your species has reached the Cusp, has it not?" One of them asked Izuku.

The Cusp - The Xenosian term for when a species began to develop Quirks. All sentient beings developed Quirks at some point in their evolution, space travel had revealed. Humanity had reached it - Despite being in space for centuries, the Xenosians had not.

"Y - Yes, sir." Izuku tried to sound as calm and confident as was possible.

"What is your Gift?"

Once more, he gulped. "A Strength Enhancement."

The Xenosian paused for a moment, and then stood upright. "Your admiral Toshinori sent this ones biography and record ahead of time. I judge him capable."

"If you already judged him capable, what was the point of inspecting him?" Aizawa asked. Diplomatic mission or not, his famed blunt adherence to logic still stood.

"I judge his character, not his record. Such is my job." A cultural difference, Izuku noted. Xenosian's judged others themselves, instead of relying on the word of another species.

"I understand." Aizawa nodded.

The Xenosian turned looked at Izuku, and spoke with a much gentler voice this time. "We leave her in your capable hands, Human. We have business with your Captain." Another cultural difference - Guards of Xenosian royalty were less guards and more advisers, travelling companions, and friends than actual bodyguards. While that was a role in their jobs, they trusted the royalty to watch after themselves when needed.

Both the Xenosians left, following Aizawa, discussing who knew what about the route they would take, and what the Xenosian's expected of their Human companions, and whatever else high ranking officials spoke of when they met like this. The servicemen that had been present also dispersed - Some following along with the captain and Xenosians, perhaps as a security measure, while others had merely been here to ensure that the process had gone smoothly, and now began to return to their regular duties.

"So... You're my guide then?"

The royal, Izuku noted, certainly looked... Humanoid, for an alien. She actually didn't look much stranger than some of the mutant type Quirk users on this ship alone, never-mind the entire Solar System. She had pink skin, which was easily her most defining feature, though that wasn't the end of it. Along with her skin, she had a set of black sclera, and a pair of horns that came out atop her skull, cranes back somewhat, and then re-craned forwards once more. Other than that, she looked almost Human.

Her clothes were a bit more unusual. Like many Xenosians that Izuku had seen while researching, they were covered in runes, which represented different words in the Xenosian language. Her primary colour was blue, and the colour of the runes was in purple - An unusual colour combination if ever there was one. Along with that, the colour of the outfit had a kind of furry mane, which ran along the back. It was somewhat like a dress, though her legs were covered by what Izuku could only call tights, but they were black and thicker than anything on Earth, so they gave little away.

"T-That's right." He nodded as he addressed the royal, giving her another salute. "I'm - "

"Could you... Not do the salute thing, please?"

Izuku blinked. "I... I-I'm sorry?"

"Your people are weirdly formal - Y'don't need to salute me. I'm not anyone particularly special."

"Y... You're royalty though."

"We have different definitions of royalty." The Xenosian girl explained. She wasn't being rude at all - At least, she wasn't trying to be. Her voice, and chipper attitude told Izuku that. "You're gonna start calling me something like "My Lady" or something, like the guys on Mars did soon, aren't you?"

"Uh..." Izuku blinked again. Frankly, he hadn't had any idea what _else_ he was supposed to refer to her as.

That response elicited a small laugh from the Xenosian royal. "You don't need to call me anything but my name." She held her hand out for him to shake. "Mina Ashido."

Awkwardly, Izuku nodded, and shook her hand. "I-Izuku Midoriya. Though you... Probably heard that from my Captain."

"I think I heard something like that."

The young Hero gestured for the Xenosian to follow him as he lead her to the room that had been provided for her. The girl - Mina - took a keen interest in the ship, keeping her eyes on the various panels and technologies that filled up the inside of the starship, and the Humans who worked on every single panel and individual part of the inside of the ship to keep it working efficiently.

Remembering his time in training, and his Xenosociology classes in particular, part of any diplomatic exchange, no matter how formal or informal, was to try to make the visitor feel at home, and able to speak to the people around her. Since he was to be her guard, Izuku found that that had fallen to him primarily.

"I uh… I went over your visitation file." He said, trying to start a conversation with the alien girl. "You visited just about every settlement in the Solar System."

"Yep." Mina replied. "You Humans really make the most out of everything, huh?"

Izuku nodded. "IF it's available to us, we should make use of it. Everything has a value."

"I've heard that one a few times. The people on…" Mina paused, searching through her brain to remember the worlds she was referring to. "…Demios and Makemake? They seemed really into tyhat philosophy."

"Xenosian's are too, aren't they?"

"Yeah. It kinda reminds me of Xenosia's home system here, but everything was made just before I was born. You Humans've done some really amazing things considering how young your people are."

"How… How so?"

"I mean, take Makemake." Mina explained. "You guys managed to move it using localised warp technology, and gave your home a second moon. You've got giant floating cities in your gas giant worlds, thousands of asteroid colonies, hundreds of dwarf planet colonies. You've terraformed a bunch of them to make them liveable for your species, and there's a ton of stuff on them too!"

The Earthborn hero scratched the back of his head. "I... guess. But it's not like that's any different to any other species we've run into."

"You guys did it in a hundred years though." The Xenosian said. "You only started working as a species a hundred years ago, and your solar system is completely different to how it was before. It took my people centuries to get beyond our first asteroid belt."

Before they continued, Izuku pointed towards the ships omnilift at the end of the corridor. Empty, Izuku was able to call for it immediately. Once inside, he requested it take the pair of them to Deck Two, where Mina's room would be located.

"Is... That why you came to visit Solaris?" He asked, once the lift began to move. "To see how we expanded so quickly?"

"A bit. I actually came to learn more about your Hero society."

"O - Oh?"

Mina nodded. "Of all the species in this region, and of those that reached the Cusp, yours is the only one that actually has anything even close to a Hero society. The D'Keyna conscript everyone into the military, and ranks them based on their Gift, Tauva base theirs into castes, based on how well it'll benefit their society, and the Oroks... Well, they just kinda... Fight each other. All the time."

"You... Know a lot about other races, huh."

"Kinda have to. Didn't get much choice. I am a Royal after all." The pink skinned girl shrugged. "I kinda have to know a bunch about other races."

"I see..." Izuku nodded. He couldn't claim to fully... Or even partially understand Xenosian culture. Exactly to what extent Royals played in every part of Xenosian society was a mystery to him. A part of him thought to ask what any of that meant, but he decided against it. This would be a long trip back to Xenosia, and he was sure he'd get the opportunity to ask her about that on that journey. Instead, he asked, "So... Where exactly did you visit while you were here?"

"Everywhere they'd let me. Which was just about everywhere."

"That must have taken a while."

"I've been around for the better part of a year."

"Was there... Anywhere that stood out?"

"Hmm... I liked floating Diamond Cities on Neptune. They were really impressive, and huge. Triton was... A experience. The domed cities on Calisto were amazing - Domes like weren't even considered by my species until terraforming technology existed. I think I liked Mars most - I saw the Olympus Museum and what Mars looked like before you guys terraformed it. It's fantastic."

"What about Earth? Did you visit there?"

"Earth was... Weird." The Alien admitted, folding her arms. "I mean it's nice, but I don't get the whole 'countries' thing. You have a bunch of invisible lines which separated who belonged to what bit of land, for some reason? But a bunch of you lived in the same continent - So, why wasn't everyone on the continent all part of the same society? That would at least make some kind of sense."

"It's a... Cultural difference, I suppose." Izuku lamented. "It'd always been like that until the later half of the twenty-first century."

Mina shrugged. "Xenosian's used to be separated by landmass. Not by imaginary lines. Aside from that oddness, Earth was really nice. And I got to see the Hero society I wanted."

The omnilift came to a halt, and it's doors opened. Izuku lead Mina out, and made his way down the corridor. Her room was in sight. He could have just guided her there in silence, but he had to admit - He was curious.

"Why did you want to learn about our Hero society?"

Pausing before giving her answer, Mina explained, "Well, like I said, you're the only species with something like it. And it's a pretty big part of your culture. The people back at Xenosia want to know what Human society is like from a firsthand account, and I guess that's me."

Izuku nodded. That made perfect sense.

"Here's your room." He declared, pressing a button next to the door he had approached, which opened it up. Her room was fairly large, reserved for important guests who would stay on the ship during travels. One of the best features of the room was the huge window, in which one could watch the passing stars and worlds. "If you need anything, just ask for the computer."

"Got it."

"I'm your guard... But I still do have duties I have to attend to, so, if you need me, just ask the computer where I am."

"Right."

With that, the young Hero turned to leave the Royal alien on her own.

He paused.

And then he turned back. "It's... Been nice talking to you."

Mina smiled. "You too. I'm looking forward to this trip."

Izuku smiled, and then left her alone.

Once he was gone, Mina let out a sigh.

Formalities, keeping herself restrained, having to pick her words carefully... It was exhausting. Truly exhausting.

She took a seat next to the window. She could see Io from there, though it was now a far smaller ball in the void of space, orbiting its planet, like it orbited it's sun. humans were an interesting species, and she had meant what she had said when she had called them impressive.

In the time of the Cusp, they would be all the more valuable as allies.

Small droplets of weak acid leaked from her skin. Her own Gift was why she had been sent here. One of the few who had reached the Cusp. One of the only people in the entire Xenosian society that could judge if the Humans would be a good fit for alliance and education exchange in regards to these powers.

On the chance that they weren't, she had been told to keep her powers hidden, and she had done so.

This trip would be the final test for the Humans.

...She somehow had a good feeling about it though.

* * *

**This was more an exercise in trying to build an entire world from a limited amount of space and time - And to be honest, I'm kinda happy with how it came out. Space exploration and colonisation is something I really do have the utmost passion for, and it's something i plan on looking into a lot more when I start making my comics - Imagining the hundreds of ways we can utilise the solar system - I find it fascinating. **

**This AU was a fun experiment though - It's certainly one I'd like to revisit with much more focus on relationships as well as world-building. I hope you all enjoyed it either way! Next up is personality swap - and this one will be... Interesting, to say the least. **


	5. Personality Swap

When dating someone for a while, it really was only a matter of time before the couple began to influence one another.

Being together led to picking up one another's habits and tendencies, or somewhat merging them with the ones they both individually already had. Normally they were smaller things, and rarely were they intensely massive overhauls of the original persons personality.

That was the case in Izuku and Mina's relationship - Except, given how diametrically opposed their personalities were to start with, it shone through a lot brighter, and was all the more obvious.

There had been times then Izuku had found himself utterly petrified at the prospect of dates – Awkwardness and crippling social anxiety made him panic at the idea of going out with someone – What was he supposed to do, or say, or dress in, or where he was supposed to take his date. He'd had no idea what he was doing.

He knocked on her door, and called out for her. "Hey, Mina?"

Now they were more used to one another though, that wasn't an issue anymore. He'd actually become surprisingly comfortable with the entire concept of having a girlfriend over the time they had been together. From pure awkwardness, he'd managed to evolve, for lack of a better term, and get used to just going with the flow of things.

"Izu? That you?" From inside, Mina responded to him. Izuku immediately noticed that her voice was… Strained, for lack of a better word.

"Yeah, it's me."Some sort of noise came from the other side which the teenager interpreted as permission to enter. Izuku opened up her door and stepped into a dimly lit room.

Mina was at her desk, with a metric ton of papers surrounding her, a tablet device to the side, a phone next to it, earphones connecting from the phone to her ears, while she herself was going over the text in a book. The only real major source of light in the room was from the lamp around her desk, illuminating just about everything on her desk. Over the few months, this hadn't become an incredibly unusual sight.

She was studying. Quite intently.

And she was exhausted.

The pink skinned girl rubbed her eyes as she turned to ace her boyfriend. When she saw him, she gave him a small smile. "Hey, you. What's up?"

There had always been a bit of a misconception about Mina - When she put her mind to it, she was actually pretty good at academics, or at worst, she was passable. Her low grades were more due to her inability to focus on things like textbooks for long periods of time. There were one or two subjects she did properly struggle with on occasion.

Looking around, Izuku suddenly felt a bit bad for dropping by unannounced - One of the habits he had picked up from Mina. "I uh, I heard there was one of those new movies out about those alien... Things you seem to like. I was gonna invite you, but you seem kinda busy."

Mina let out a sigh and leaned back in her seat. "Yeah, I heard too. I was thinking of going... But yesterday, Aizawa dumped that history exam on twenty-third century Heroism for tomorrow, and I don't know a damn thing about it." She let out a small laugh, and looked over at him. "I blame you for this, y'know. You and all your books, and studying, and being a organised Human being."

Izuku laughed gently. A while ago, he wouldn't have been able to hold her back at the prospect of being there, opening night, for a new instalment of one of her favourite movie franchises. It spoke to how much she had shifted her priorities.

The movie would be there after the test. The test would still be there after the movie, but she would lose valuable time. And she wanted to do well - In a sense, she was right to blame Izuku for this one. It had been her who pushed her into doing better than she had been doing, after all.

Where he had learned to relax, Mina had learned to focus more. Even if it would just be for an evening, that was an evening she wasn't going to get back, and that would cost her in her academics.

He looked at her books, and at her, and then gave her a small smile. "You know, I know a lot about that time period."

"Yeah, but I didn't wanna make you have to tutor me and bore you senseless."

"Well, that doesn't count if I volunteer, does it?" His smile turned into a smirk as he pulled up one of the stools Mina kept by her small table on the far side of the room, and dragged it so he was sat next to her. "We can go see the film tomorrow if you like."

There was a small, brief moment of hesitation on Mina's part. She was just as aware as he was that the pair of them had changed since they started dating. She had noticed it in herself and in him. When she looked back at the pair of them when they started, and compared it to now, it was obvious.

But they were still the same people deep down. And that wasn't going to change, no matter how much they exchanged traits.

And right now, she was reminded of the same kind hearted, well meaning, adorable dork she had started to date, and had it affirmed for her once more that that was still who he was.

She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Izu."

* * *

**Well, this one fell by the waysides - Sorry it's so late. Uni and all. And also this prompt was _haaaaaaaaaaard_. Just about everyone i know who took part in the week struggled with this one. And i found the idea of them flat out swapping personalities cringe-worthy - It won the vote though, so we had to put it in there. So i just had them swap over a few basic personality traits and quirks - Well, adopt, more accurately.**

**The next prompt will be Movie Night - And this one I'm going down a fairly well worn but nonetheless fun route with.**


	6. Movie Night

"You're sure you're okay with watching this one?"

"Yeah... I'm sure."

Mina had a taste in movies that, to put it mildly, didn't line up with Izuku's. Horror wasn't something Izuku was particularly good with. He didn't watch movies to be scared out of his mind. Whenever he did watch them, he watched them to escape. Since he'd spent most of his life being Quirkless, superhero movies were practically the absolute perfect bit of escapism for him.

Horror wasn't.

He really didn't understand what Mina found so fascinating about horror films. The few he had seen had simply done nothing but petrify him, in some cases, too much to even move to turn the movie off.

"You're sure you're sure?"

"Yes."

"You're sure you're sure you're sure?" Now she was asking with a smirk.

"Please just start to movie before I end up changing my mind."

The movie hadn't even started yet and she was already getting in her jokes and teases at his expense. That was about half the reason that she even wanted them to watch this film, Izuku was sure of it.

Movies were a nice way to pass the time for just about any couple. It threw them into a whole other world and was something that somehow, by the end of things, made them feel closer together through shared experience. Izuku nor Mina were an exception to this, and they took showing one another movies in turn, maybe once every week or two on a rotary system. They would gather a bunch of blankets and snacks, huddle up, and watch something for roughly an hour and a half.

Predictably, Izuku's choices always seemed to involve Heroism. Mina's choices always seemed to lean towards the science fiction and horror genres. The former of which Izuku was okay with. He couldn't comprehend the latter though.

But it was Mina, so he agreed to watch them. Even if he knew he was going to be the tensest thing in the known universe.

Deciding to let up on him and letting the movie actually start before she decided to mess with him, Mina hooked up the monitor to her laptop, and loaded up the movie she had downloaded on there, so that the image projected onto the monitors screen, which was larger and had better quality. Then she set the brightness on her laptop to as low as possible, put it by the foot of the sofa so it would be within easy reach, and then virtually jumped onto the sofa and dove underneath the duvet Izuku was already underneath.

"Seriously though, you're sure you're alright with this?" Mina asked once she'd gotten herself in place. She was more serious this time. "I seriously don't mind if we watch something else that's more your speed."

"I... I'm sure."

"No you're not." She responded deadpanned, tapping the back of her hand against his abdomen. "The movies not even started and you're already wound up like a spring."

"I - It's fine, honestly. I'll be fine."

"You're not exactly great at assurances here."

"I... I just don't do horror all that well... B - But you enjoy it. And I... I'd like to be able to enjoy it with you."

"You're not gonna enjoy it if you're super wound up though."

"Even so... I-It's still your choice of movie this time round. And I don't wanna make you switch what you had planned..."

Mina let out a small sigh. He wasn't going to change his mind on this. Despite his meek personality, when he wanted to be, he could be pretty damn stubborn. Evidently, he'd already made up his mind, and he wasn't going to change it, for reasons of pride, a feeling of obligation, or what he thought to be basic consideration. Or perhaps he was just too awkward to ask her to switch the movie to something more light.

Either way, he wasn't going to change his mind. And nothing that she was going to say, no matter how many outs she offered him, was going to sway him.

If this was some way of being dedicated, Mina had to admit she found it one part adorable, one part silly, and two parts hilarious. Still, she didn't intend to push him.

Instead, she just grabbed hold of his arm, and wrapped it around her. Once around her, she held onto it with both hands.

"Don't worry Izu. I'll keep 'ya safe." She said, half smirking, and half feeling the need to genuinely reassure him.

He seemed to loosen a bit with that. The pair of them watched their film, Mina making sure to not let go of his hand the entire time.

* * *

**Horror films suck. I can't do Horror. How some people find it appealing is truly beyond me. But Mina still strikes me as the sort to like horror, and at this point, I'm mostly looking to get these prompts out to deliver on the promise of having a full series of oneshots - So I got this written up. **

**Next prompt - And the final prompt - Shall be camping**


	7. Camping

**This is a small continuation from my earlier Space Prompt - Because people really seemed to like that - and i had a lot of fun with it - I decided I'd go over it again here - I hope that's alright with everyone.**

* * *

"Uh... There."

"Nope. That'd be X'tep-Zet'ora."

"What, the asteroid? In the second belt?"

"Yep."

"How can you even tell from this distance?"

"Notice the green. All our far distance asteroid colonies are lightning color-coded so we can keep visual track of them from here. We can see the entire colour spectrum - Might as well use it, y'know?"

Xenosia was a planet that truly defied beauty.

The landscape was pink, it's dirt a shade of purple, as opposed to Earth's brown. It was a world divided up into three continents, and several hundred smaller islands. Many of those islands had, in eons passed, been home to various nobles, given their own lots of land by the Royalty of the Xenosian continents, where they could make their own rules and laws away from the laws of the mainland.

As unity had come through though, those islands returned to overall state control, and had been developed upon - While preserving their historical heritage, they had been constructed to fit purposes - Some were factories that spanned entire small islands, while others were research labs, that filled up spaces the size of Ireland or Hokkaido. Or entire islands dedicated to plant life, to keep oxygen levels high on the heavily populated world.

Acid oceans, underwater cities, huge arcologies that reached the clouds - Xenosia was so developed, it was amazing to even really believe that they wanted to speak to Humanity at all. Technologically and developmentally, they were centuries ahead of the Solaris Federation.

After the revelation that Mina was one of the first Quirk users of the race though, it wasn't hard to understand the nature of this agreement.

The Yuuei would provide its services to those Xenosians who had developed their powers, to teach and guide them, and in exchange, Xenosia would provide Earth with technology and architectural plans. They would be tested on Earths New Atlantis continent before being taken into major populated areas. It was a fair trade, all in all, in which both sides benefited.

Arriving on Xenosia, Izuku had found himself being dragged around by his Royal friend and charge - The pair had been able to grow close during the trip, and Mina had wanted to show off just about every aspect of Xenosia that she could to him. It's people - Human like, but their major distinguishing feature were their horns - It's capital, residing underwater, with a series of pathways that sprawled for miles that made the Urbus Aquarun and the Mariana Trench Habitat seem tiny in comparison, sprinkling the oceans with flickering lights, like stars lived underneath it's surface.

And speaking of stars, that was another thing she wanted Izuku to witness. Stargazing from Xenosia. Hence why now, at the dead of night, the pair of them had found one of the untouched cliff-sides on the Western continent, and set up a couple of tents.

The hard part turned out being able to even find a star.

"Okay... What about that one?" Izuku pointed at a red dot in the sky which seemed a bit larger than those around it - The telltale signs of a nearby red giant.

"Nope." Mina smirked. "Rixlen-Lenora. I think my Mother was born there."

"Another asteroid world?"

"Artificial flat world."

Izuku just let out a long, loud sigh. "Your people's technology is amazing... We've got a couple of flat-worlds, but none of them are as big or bright as that..."

"Hopefully Solaris will get to enjoy some of it soon."

"Are there even any stars visible from this planet?"

"Sure there are." Mina assured him, and then pointed. "See that one?"

Following the path her finger gave him, Izuku followed it to a white star. Again, fairly large compared to the distance of stars from here and Earth. It was thanks to that size he was able to notice, "...Is it just me, or does that star... Kind of split in two?"

"No, you're right. It's the Zanek's ring-world."

"Ring-world? You mean like what you have around your second sun?"

"Yeah. They were nomadic and we gave them the tech to make a ring-world, and now they're our neighbors. They help out a lot with building up planets. They're good guys."

Once more, Izuku let out a small sigh. The Xenosians were a fascinating race. What Humanity had begun to do, the Xenosian's had already mastered. Underwater cities, floating islands, ring-worlds, rapid terraformation technology... And yet they needed Humanities help. Because they were starting to evolve and didn't know how to cope.

He looked up at the stars again. "...It's rare for Earth to get such pure clear skies unless you're in the Antarctic Cities."

"You talk about how amazing our tech is." Mina said, looking towards him now. "And yet you guys decided to colonize you're freaking south pole. You terraformed your Sahara, rose a continent out of the ocean, made massive underwater cities, inhabited your deserts, hollowed out your mountains to become research and apartment blocks and colonized planets no sane species ever would."

"What does that have to do with... Anything?"

The pink skinned Xenosian smiled. "I can tell you're comparing Xenosia to Earth. I really wouldn't. To be honest, a lot of our people are jealous of yours."

"J - Jealous?"

"You have the Gifts. You can colonize pretty much anywhere on your world - We had to terraform parts of our own planet just to go there. You guys did it just so living there would be easier. You've expanded so quickly, and we did it slowly."

"You're... Also getting Quirks."

"Not the point. The point is, Earth's amazing... Even if your countries make literally no sense and are the dumbest thing ever."

"H-Hey!"

"That's the point of this exchange though. So we can better one another. So you benefit us, and we benefit you. That's... How it's supposed to be, isn't it?"

As she finished her sentence, she held out her hand. It was the handshake of unity - elbow facing the ground, and the forearm up at an angle - An Earth custom as nations put aside their conflicts, and worked together.

The Human smiled, and returned the handshake. And they both went back to watching the stars.

Neither let go other others hand though.

* * *

**Aaaaand there we go - This was a fun AU to explore and i just enjoyed going over it again.**

**And with that, all the Izumina week prompts are complete - I wanna thank everyone who took part in the week and for doing their bits for it. **

**Be sure to check out the people who took part - 90 Eyes, Lionheart261, Afallon, AngryAuthor, and DominoMags - And be sure to check out the Minadeku Tumblr to see all the art that's been re-blogged over the week - And remember that we're always accepting submissions. Literally always. You could submit in 2020 and i'd still accept it.**

**Thanks to everyone for taking part - and I'll see you in whatever comes next - See ya!**


End file.
